


最好的事

by sammy22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy22/pseuds/sammy22





	最好的事

这应该是他生命中最开心的时刻了。  
莱奥这么想着。清风微醺，空中飘着蓝色和白色的纸片，队友们走过来挨个揉他的头发，又迷迷糊糊的被礼仪小姐带去领回了几个奖杯，回来的时候大伙在草地上开了一瓶香槟酒，转过头，塞尔吉冲他眨了眨眼，然后在脸颊缀下一个吻。莱奥想自己除了开心之外，大概什么都感受不到了，偏偏又觉得脸上发烫，风吹过来的时候那个一小块潮湿的痕迹还有点发痒。  
最后回到酒店的时候人已经软瘫瘫地不想动了。房间里一片漆黑，他们喝了很多酒，莱奥的脑子却还是清醒。挣扎着起身淋浴，走出浴室的时候看到室友在冲着自己笑，眼神明亮。就是那个眼神！莱奥忍不住攥了攥拳头，黑色的眼睛，在缺少光线的空间里却能看的清楚，眼角没有刻意弯起，笑意仍然满满的快要溢出来，看上去甚至带着着挑逗的坏。莱奥不能自已地看着这双眼睛移不开目光，直到被整个吻住的时候，才下意识地闭上眼。在这之前他看到了塞尔吉左耳上的银质耳钉，就像看到了每个少年心中的小恶魔。  
塞尔吉吻住了莱奥的嘴唇，开始只是压迫地贴住。对方还有些呆滞，却信任地闭上眼，睫毛垂下来的过程像是在慢放，弧线清晰。刚淋浴完，皮肤上潮湿的水汽似乎都扑到了塞尔吉脸上。这就，绝对是撩拨了。  
他咬上了莱奥的嘴唇，留下了两道浅浅的齿痕，满意地听到怀中人低声呻吟。舌尖扫过唇瓣，又整个含住，吮吸着，啃噬着，直到唇上全都是属于自己的痕迹，这才闯进口腔，向内探索。  
塞尔吉一手圈住莱奥的腰，一手绕到那人的后脑勺，压迫着让两人的距离更近，胸膛贴着胸膛，舌尖绕住舌尖，吮吸着对方的津液，又不时舔舐着口腔黏膜，那个地方温暖潮湿，又带着无人造访过的青涩，让塞尔吉忍不住要把整个他都吞进嘴里。莱奥吞了吞口水，却让对方的的舌进入得更深，不知道该如何回应，凭着本能想要亲近，于是唇瓣上变成了湿哒哒的一片。嘴角有含不住的涎液留下的湿痕，借着窗外漏进来的光，竟是一片晶亮。  
莱奥想塞尔吉肯定能听到自己的心跳，他想伸手捂住心口，想捂住发烧的脸，又想回过来去咬塞尔吉的嘴唇，最终只能颤抖着双手攀上对方的腰间，过了一会儿，才迟疑地将手指收紧。塞尔吉愣住般停了动作，伸手捧住他的脸颊，拉开距离，直愣愣的盯著，再也无暇调笑，只是看着眼前人。莱奥想这人的眼神简直是犯罪，让人……让人……  
思维无法继续，等他意识再度清晰的时候，已经被塞尔吉推倒按在了身下。他上身光裸着，腰间围着的浴巾也在这推搡间掉下来。突如其来的寒意让他打了个寒战，但很快另一个人的体温让他全身的血液都热了起来。从来没有做过这种事，打破禁忌般期待，心绞在一块，兴奋感带着疼痛一起就像要冲出来。  
“莱奥……”塞尔吉叫他的名字，话没说完，却被身下人仰头堵住了嘴。莱奥狠狠地咬了一口他的下嘴唇，马上又舔了上去，于是塞尔吉还没有来得及感受到疼痛，就被唇上酥麻湿润的感觉带走了。他看到了莱奥脸上那呆呆的笑容，不知道是做了坏事在得意的笑，还是在等着面前的人夸奖，脸颊上甚至还有个浅浅的酒窝。他的心中软成了一片。  
这是我最信任的队友，我们一起站到了世界的最高点。  
塞尔吉撑起身体，那个人的笑容收起来了，羞涩的反射弧迟来了好一会儿，现在才开始不好意思，脸上带着红晕，眼神躲躲闪闪地移开，绕在腰间的手也不知所措地动了动，动作轻柔。塞尔吉觉得自己心里闯进了一只小奶猫，不知所谓地挠动心扉。  
抓过那双手按在床上，塞尔吉偏头凑到了他的颈窝，轻咬一口留下牙印，又不甘心放过那片皮肤，含起来嘬出红痕，这才向下滑，舌尖在身体上划下一道潮湿的水痕，移到胸前的时候，他握在掌中的那双手怵地颤抖了。  
“唔……塞尔吉……”怎么可以是那里……触电般的震撼感让莱奥想抬手捂住脸，至少是捂住眼睛，可是双手被按在床单上动弹不得，他扭了扭身体表示不满，赤裸的皮肤却摩擦到了对方的T恤，莱奥觉得自己的脸一定又是“腾”的一下红了，“喂，你……脱衣服”。  
声音细弱蚊虫，塞尔吉不去管它，只是抓住莱奥的手，送到他的胸前。手还在轻微的颤抖，塞尔吉含住了他的手指，舌头卷住指尖，然后舔舐着手指骨节。唇舌触到指缝间敏感的软肉，莱奥羞得想要抽出手，弯了弯手指，又碰到了塞尔吉的舌根，舌苔粗糙，碰到的时候带来明显的触感。  
嘴唇终于放开了莱奥的手指，塞尔吉却再次握住他，移到身下人的胸前，按压那处敏感的突起。“莱奥，就是这里……”塞尔吉笑着抬头，眼神交错，莱奥已经红了眼眶，自渎的错觉让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
想要挣脱桎梏，用力摆脱对方的手掌，却再一次狠狠地蹭到了乳头，塞尔吉俯下身照顾另一半的凸点，唇齿摩挲，“塞尔吉，不……不要”呻吟声闯进他脑海里，隔着牛仔裤，塞尔吉也能感觉到两个人的下身都硬了。嘴唇继续吮吸着莱奥的胸膛，手却放开了对方一路向下，握住那个已经半抬头的器官时，莱奥叫出了声。  
“啊……我的神”那人的手掌温暖又粗糙，触感清晰，时重时缓地撸动。莱奥咬住嘴唇低头看着埋在自己胸前的人，犹如心灵感应般，塞尔吉也抬起头，黑眼睛与黑眼睛对视着，嘴唇又胶合到了一起。莱奥主动探入对方口腔，下身传来的快感又太过清晰，让他没了心神，只能双手奉上主动权，任对方吮吸舔舐，像是漂浮在一个混沌的世界，湿热美好。“塞尔吉，我……我……啊……”塞尔吉将手移到那个通红的冠状顶端，拇指重重的拂过前端的小孔，攀在自己腰间的双手一紧，粘稠的液体就喷射出来，沾在他的牛仔裤上，沾在他的手间。  
高潮给人来带短暂的失神，莱奥无法思考任何事情，他脑子里闪过白光，又闪过许多画面：他们一起在烈日下的街头球场踢球，恶毒的日光让人窒息；他们一起在房间里玩PSP，塞尔吉从来没赢过，但从来都是很开心；他们一起赢了世界级别的比赛，塞尔吉为他创造点球，走上点球点的时候，他从来没有这么相信过自己；他埋在他胸前，他们接吻，他为他高潮……这一瞬间很短，只够莱奥去感受世间极乐，也足够他想明白，这种事从来都不是一时兴起。  
回过神来的时候，莱奥看到塞尔吉已经胡乱的扯掉了自己的上衣和牛仔裤，露出了褐色的皮肤。比自己小一岁，却已经有了美好的肌肉线条，秾纤合度，蕴藏着无限的力量。他支起身体反过来扑倒塞尔吉，对方倒也笑纳年轻的肉体，一把搂住莱奥，手上还残留着之前沾上的精液，抹在莱奥身上，然后满意的看到这位球场上的冷酷小杀手红了脸。他抬手想把莱奥的脑袋按下来接吻，嘴唇刚碰到对方，却被强硬的撑开了。  
“我……我喜欢你！”目光清亮，不是性欲指使下的谄媚爱语。莱奥的语气有些着急，他一定要说出来，这是多么重要的事。  
目光交织，却没有听到对方的回应，还是那双黑眼睛，平时调皮而有生气，现在却蓄着浓重的看不懂的情绪。莱奥无力思考，红着眼低头狠狠的亲吻他，舌头闯进口腔，强迫对方的唇舌一起纠缠。  
莱奥没有经验，舌头都酸了，塞尔吉却仍然毫无反应。咬了咬牙，也学着对方之前的动作一路向下亲吻舔舐，直到快要触碰到他下身半硬着的性器，才被死死按住动弹不得。莱奥趴在他的小腹上，闭着眼，那片皮肤滚烫，他却有点想哭。  
眼睛里刚有了潮湿的水意，却突然被塞尔吉拎起来紧紧搂住，在双人床上打了个滚，上下调换。惊恐地睁开眼，这才发现他喜欢的人眼眶已红。塞尔吉抬手抚过莱奥的眼角，手有些抖，却意外温柔。“莱奥，我的莱奥……我真高兴”，手上的力气加大了些，仿佛要在脸上也留下指痕，“我喜欢你啊，多害怕你一直发现不了。”初识时以为对方只是个沉默腼腆的古怪小孩，相知后却意外合拍，这个人，他可以赌上阿根廷人的骄傲去信任，又怎么会不喜欢。拿了冠军，小孩穿着自己最爱的球衣，笑得像个天使，于是终于忍不住走上前亲吻、拥抱、爱抚。只是他最开始以为，对方不会回应。  
莱奥呆住了，正如塞尔吉听到表白时呆滞着失去了反应能力。他终于理解了耳畔的声音在说什么，又仔细回想了一次确认自己没有听错，这才紧紧用手臂圈住他的情人，身体贴合着接吻。  
他感觉到了对方的性器随着亲吻和爱抚的撩拨而越来越硬，莱奥犹豫着伸出手去抚摸那个器官，火热、并在自己手中越来越硕大。塞尔吉放开他的嘴唇，埋头到莱奥颈窝。急促的鼻息几乎就在耳畔，莱奥下意识地加快了手上的动作，心跳也快了起来，几乎要和塞尔吉同步登上高潮。他能感受到对方抿住了嘴唇，深呼吸之后蹭到自己耳畔说话，声音低沉性感，气流扑到了皮肤上，化成了一片水迹，莱奥能够感觉到自己又硬了。“莱奥……和我在一起”，塞尔吉这么说。  
顺势吮住了他的耳垂，大概是敏感点，莱奥有些难耐地动了动腰，松开手，让两个人的性器贴合在一起，令人羞耻的热度和触感让莱奥几乎高潮。塞尔吉再次握住他的手，又重复地呓语，另一只手探向了对方下身的入口，“和我在一起”，他一直在说。  
下身陌生的触感让莱奥有些害怕，甚至在他点头的时候仍在颤抖，可是他渴望结合，与他的情人严丝合缝地在一起。  
手指探入肛口的感觉有些怪异，洞口下意识地收紧排挤异物。塞尔吉用单指按摩着洞口的一圈肌肉，稍有放松之后才再次寸寸深入，打开收紧着的甬道黏膜。他的手指被严密包裹着，塞尔吉无法去想象自己的性器在这里将会得到怎样的满足，他又怕莱奥受伤。  
“感觉怎么样，痛么？”手指在通道里继续开拓，塞尔吉抬头问他的情人。  
“有点……有点奇怪，不太舒服”莱奥有些不好意思，确实不太痛，可是这里真的要容纳下对方的性器吗？不可能的吧。  
“那，莱奥你能够到床头柜的抽屉吗，那里面应该有……”酒店房间里应该会有的吧。  
莱奥伸手拉开床头柜摸索着，果然有个长条形的小盒子。拿过来一把塞给仍在下身耕耘的伙伴，莱奥觉得这种事实在太羞耻了！  
拆开纸盒，塞尔吉拿出一枚安全套，就着牙齿撕开包装袋，然后把充裕的润滑剂挤在那个微微开口的地方，手指再深入的时候果然顺畅了许多，他顺势又加入了一根手指。  
“啊……塞尔吉，太……太凉了”，身体内部被打开的感觉很是陌生又让人害臊，莱奥握住对方那只罪恶的手想要往外拉，却被塞尔吉的另一手握住。塞尔吉擎住莱奥的食指，也戳进了那个逐渐松软的洞口，“你看，莱奥，一点都不凉。”  
事实上莱奥觉得自己全身都要烧起来了，自己的手指在那个地方进进出出。自渎的快感让他难耐的扭动着身体，手指进入得更深了，身体被充实的新奇感受让莱奥哼出了声。“塞尔吉……那里……啊！”手指触到了隐秘通道内的一点，从未有过的刺激感让莱奥大叫出声，半软的性器也瞬间挺立。莱奥的腿有些抖，伸出手去抚慰下半身的器官，白天屯下的酒精好像现在才生效，脑子里已经是混沌一片。他失神地说话，“塞尔吉……进来……”，声音细碎，嗓子还有些喑哑。  
你的情人在叫你的名字，还有什么比这更加美好呢？圆润的顶端抵上了那个湿乎乎的入口，手指扯开一个可以进入的空间，塞尔吉把自己挤进了情人的身体。  
“啊……”初尝禁果的两个人都有些毛躁，身体被进入的那一瞬间带来了火辣辣的疼痛感，莱奥禁不住收缩着下体，却更加清晰的感受到自己正包裹着那人的性器，心中生出了无限的满足。塞尔吉被这狠狠的收缩给害苦了，紧致的触感，潮湿的肠壁，心爱的人为自己隐忍……他吻住了身下的人，伸手抚慰着莱奥因疼痛而变软的器官，直到察觉肠壁再次放松，才将性器细细抽出又深入，如此反复，身下的呻吟也逐渐不再如最初痛苦。  
又一次整个拔出，浅浅地将前端送入穴口，却始终不肯刺到最深处，莱奥竟然觉得有些空虚，肛口张合，把对方的性器紧紧的吸住。塞尔吉终于控制不住狠狠地进入了他的身体，呻吟声突然甜腻诱人，是这个地方……塞尔吉朝着这一点撞击，被刺激到激点的甬道分泌着肠液，愈发湿软，莱奥甚至能感觉到那个器官在自己身体又壮大了几分。持续的刺激让他失神，只能叫着“再深一点，再深一点”。  
塞尔吉抓起莱奥的脚踝举过头顶，让他把小腿搭在自己肩头。塞尔吉能够看到莱奥整个的大腿肌肉，线条清晰。他忍不住用嘴唇丈量那一片少见天日的肌肤，就是这个地方，为每一个进球提供力量。塞尔吉在那里留下一枚枚殷红的吻痕，听到莱奥口中泄出细碎的名字，他挺身将坚硬如铁的器官顶进仍然湿软的洞口。  
“啊……塞尔吉……”这个姿势让塞尔吉能够进入一个前所未有的深度，莱奥只觉下身被撞得酥麻，最深处的钝痛转化为爽利的快感，他闭上了眼睛，那种感觉却更加明显。“…好……好深”，最深处像是有蚂蚁啃噬，痒痒的期待被碰触。他主动迎合起对方的进入，收紧肠壁想要把塞尔吉留在体内。塞尔吉再也控制不住自己，只能每一次都全力冲刺，他看着身下莱奥失神的表情，眼眶通红，唇瓣颤抖，偏偏又不断地叫出自己的名字，心中一热，在他体内攀到了高潮。  
莱奥能够感觉到那个器官在自己身体里颤抖着喷出滚烫的精液，仿佛射到了肠道最深处，身心的刺激夹击着让他惊叫着再一次射了出来。粘稠的液体糊在对方的小腹上，满是情色气息，莱奥抓起塞尔吉的手指蘸了精液，鬼使神差地送到自己口中，含住指腹，舌苔和指纹摩擦着，有跳跃的质感，又尝到点点带着腥味的体液，多重感觉的交织让莱奥晃了神，只能哼哼几声音，继续吮吸着塞尔吉的手指。  
塞尔吉将仍将性器锲在莱奥体内，刚泄过一次的器官本来有些半软，指尖奇妙的触感却再次点起了欲望的火苗，他看着莱奥沉迷在情爱的快感中，面色潮红，呼吸甜腻，下身的器官也再次站了起来。穴内仍然柔软，塞尔吉继续抽动着性器，内部的精液也被一点点带了出来，在肛口留下一圈白浊的痕迹。他们的身体贴合在一起，莱奥本来已经恢复清明，咬着嘴唇不想出声，却被塞尔吉发现动机，舌尖抵开牙关，将憋得辛苦的呻吟吞到嘴里。

结束的时候已经几近天明，莱奥昏睡着倒在床上，塞尔吉可以看清他的脸，鼻息平缓，嘴唇红肿动人。他侧身在莱奥脸颊落下一吻，笑意又止不住地流淌出来。  
这是他生命中最开心的时刻，塞尔吉相信。


End file.
